Avengers Part 2
by shortfury18
Summary: Everyone knows about the Avengers and how they saved New York, but does anyone know about Captain America's second cousin, Becky? Becky is the niece of Dr. Jekyll in the League of Extraordinary Gentlmen and is in love with Thor. But what happens when Thor's brother, Loki comes to visit?


Avengers, Part 2

I looked at the incoming storm and sighed. I watched as the lightning flashed across the sky. I smiled as a good memory passed through me.

"I'll never forget you," I told him.

He smiled at me. "Nor will I with you."

With that, he left to go back to Asgard.

Uncle Jekyll came in and interrupted my flashback. He sighed.

"Becky, it's time for bed," he said.

I looked at him and felt a tear go down my cheek. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Oh, sweetie, we'll see them again. Steve promised, remember?" Uncle Jekyll pointed out.

I nodded and but continued to remember all the good times we had. "But, Uncle Jekyll, we haven't seen Steve in months. He hasn't even called!"

Uncle Jekyll took my hand. "He hasn't forgotten us, if that's what you're thinking."

I shook my head. "I know that he still cares about us." I banged my fist on my desk. "I just wish he wouldn't just leave like that."

Uncle Jekyll took me in his arms. "See that lighting out there?" he pointed.

I looked and nodded. "Of course I see it."

Uncle Jekyll smiled. "That means Thor is watching you right now. He misses you, Becky."

I sniffed. "I miss him, too."

Uncle Jekyll tucked me in bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, my little warrior."

I smiled as he closed the door. I closed my eyes and dreamed of the Avengers.

The next morning, the storm was still going on. I loved seeing the lightning flash across the sky. It was Saturday so I would stay home all day.

Skinner came into my room. "How you doing, kiddo?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eh."

He laughed. "Such enthusiasm."

I laughed. "I'm fine, Skinner. Is Fischer here?"

He shook his head. "Fischer's spending time with his Dad. Dr. Frankenstein is making him a dog to play with."

I groaned. "Another creation? One more and the neighbors will begin to gather their suspicions."

Skinner nodded. "Yeah."

He left to go make breakfast while I stayed in my room. I turned on the TV and saw that a famous scientist was visiting our little village. The doctor was Dr. Bruce Banner.

When I found out, I cheered. I ran to where he was signing autographs. I saw a huge line and waited patiently. When it was my turn, I didn't ask for an autograph; I just hugged him.

He didn't realize it was me until he got a good look. "Becky!" he exclaimed.

He hugged me back. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled. "Same with me."

I sat next to him while he signed autographs. "Dr. Banner," I started.

"Hmmph?" he asked.

"I watched the lightning last night and this morning. It reminded me of Thor."

Dr. Banner paused. "You really miss the others, don't you?"

I nodded and put my head in my hands. "My own cousin won't even contact us!"

Dr. Banner smiled symphatically. "It's alright. He'll come to when he's ready."

I leaned against him. "I wish I could see you more often."

He smiled. "Me too."

As more autographs came, one fan smiled and pointed at us. "That's the Hulk!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Banner didn't even flinch. "Son, I don't know what you're talking about. The Hulk is somewhere I don't even know."

The boy frowned and walked away. I looked at Dr. Banner. "You handled that so well, Dr. Banner."

He shrugged. "I try."

After the autographs, Dr. Banner went to his hotel. I followed him and sat in his room.

"How's life?" I asked.

He smiled. "Fine; my research is doing great."

I nodded. "Well, good."

He smiled at me. "Becky, look up on my computer the email of Tony Stark. Maybe he can reunite the Avengers again. He did it once."

He winked at me. I took his computer and sent Tony an email. I put the computer away and waited. Dr. Banner smiled at me.

"Don't worry. He'll reply."

I sighed. "I just hope that he'll get my message."

Dr. Banner rubbed my back. "He will. I promise."

I sighed again. "I'm going to bed."

He smiled slightly. "Alright; I'll call your uncle and tell him where you are."

I nodded and climbed into bed. The next morning, Dr. Banner was on his computer.

"Has Tony written back yet?" I asked.

Dr. Banner smiled. "Look."

I looked at Tony's email and smiled. He had written that he would try to get back to us as soon as possible. Dr. Banner winked at me.

"Stark should get here soon."

I nodded and smiled. Soon, Uncle Jekyll came to pick me up. We went home and I said goodbye to Dr. Banner.

The next morning, I got an email from Tony saying that he was coming to visit…but that he was bringing a familiar face. I emailed him back asking who it was and he said a certain Asgardian. I assumed it was Thor but when Tony came over, all I could do was gape.

"Loki?" I exclaimed.

Tony shrugged. "Odin banned him here to Earth like he did with Thor, so now he's staying with me."

I growled. "Will he hurt us?"

Tony shrugged. "I doubt it. Odin has him under strict restrictions. He doesn't have his powers anymore."

I sighed with relief. "Thank…Odin."

Loki smirked. "Can I please come in, mortal?"

Tony waved his hands and mouthed the word, "No!" but it was too late. I put my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"No, Asgardian." I slammed the door and walked away.

There was more knocking on the door and Skinner answered. Tony had Loki's arms pinned and Loki was gritting his teeth. Tony smirked.

"Loki has something to say, Becky."

Loki glared at Tony and reluctantly muttered, "Can I please come in…Becky."

I smiled and gestured toward the inside of my house. "Yes you may, Loki."

Tony pushed Loki inside and closed the door. Uncle Jekyll came in and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Tony, and…." He trailed.

Tony let go of Loki. "Loki."

Loki nodded. "Thank you for letting me in."

Tony made Loki sit down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"So Loki, where's Thor?" I asked.

Loki groaned. "Oh, I don't know. Probably showing off to Father how great and amazing he is."

I smiled in delight. "Yeah, he is…"

Loki glanced at me. "You…like my brother?"

I nodded and sighed. "He's amazing."

I realized who I was talking to and shut up. "But that's none of your business, Loki."

He smirked. "You like my brother."

I jumped up. "You're so nosy, Asgardian!" I whipped toward Tony. "Why'd you bring this _jerk_ here anyway?"

Tony smirked. "I couldn't leave him at the tower."

Loki glared at Tony. "It would've been better than this." He pronounced better, "bettar".

I stuck my tongue out at Loki. "Just wait till the others come. They'll whip you into shape."

Loki stood up and Tony lunged toward him. Loki put a hand up and Tony stopped. Loki turned to me and sighed through his nose.

"Listen, Becky, I don't want to hurt anyone…anymore. I've learned my lesson and I vow to stay good. Besides," he got a faraway look in his eyes, "my lover, Momae, I call her Momo, is here on Earth and I intend to see her."

I bit my lip. "Well…okay. As long as you don't hurt us, we won't hurt you."

Loki smiled. "Well alright then. Goodnight."

Loki left the room and went to Steve's room. I just watched him and Tony shrugged. "I'll take the room across from his."

Tony left. Skinner raised an eyebrow. "Well alright then."

Skinner ruffled my hair. "Night, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled and pushed him away. Skinner smiled at me and went to bed. Uncle Jekyll sighed. "We know too many people," he moaned.

Mina murmured in agreement. "What was his name? Looney?"

I chuckled. "Loki."

Mina nodded and tapped her chin. "Curious fellow I'd say."

I smiled. Mina smirked at me. "So…how is he connected to us?"

I sighed. "He's Thor's brother."

Uncle Jekyll smiled broadly. "Aah, Thor's brother."

I scoffed. "What's that about?"

Mina put her hand on my shoulder. "We all know you have a crush on Thor."

I blushed but covered it by rolling my eyes. "Thor's just a friend, Mina. And Uncle Jekyll," I said turning to him, "my love life is none of your business."

Mina smiled, pointed at me, and jumped up and down. "You admitted it! Thor's in your love life!"

My eyes widened but I turned away. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

I felt Mina and Uncle Jekyll's smiles behind me but I ignored them and went into my room. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep dreaming of a man with long, flowing, blonde hair.

I woke up to shuffling in the hallway. I got out of bed and peeked out my door. A dark figure was tiptoeing across the living room. They looked back at me and I gasped and closed the door. When I thought they had looked away, I opened the door again and saw the figure grabbing their staff. I opened my door all the way and hissed, "Loki!"

Loki turned toward me and his eyes widened. I walked toward him. "And just where are you going?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm going to see Mo."

"Mo?" I asked.

"My…how would you Midgardian's say it…girlfriend."

I smiled broadly. "You're in love with a mortal?"

He put his finger up. "A demigod. Her father was an Asgardian and her mother was mortal. She lives with her grandmother in North Carolina."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's a whole other state away! How will you get there? You don't have powers anymore."

"I will take a…oh what's it called…a train."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're taking a train, to North Carolina?"

He nodded. "Yes, I must see Mo before I leave again."

I crossed my arms. "Well I'm going, too, just to make sure you get back here."

He laughed. "_You_ are going to watch me? How will you stop me if I abandon you?"

As quick as lightning, I lashed out and got him in a headlock until he couldn't breathe. "I have my ways."

He choked, "Okay, you can come!"

I smiled. "I'll let you go, if…"

"If what?" he gasped.

I sighed and smiled. "You get Thor to come down here."

He moaned. "I will…after we see Mo."

I gripped him tighter until his breaths were rasps. "Right after we see Mo, and then you summon Thor, clear?"

"Crystal."

I let him go and he collapsed on the floor, gasping. I smirked and crossed my arms. "I see we're at an agreement." I rolled my eyes. "Well don't just lie there; let's go! Time _is_ of the essence."

Loki struggled to get up. "Where did you learn all those moves?"

I raised an eyebrow. "My family."

I took a rope and tied it around Loki's wrists before shoving him out the door.

I had just turned sixteen so I was legally allowed to drive. I put Loki in the back seat of the car and started the car. Loki looked out the window and remained quiet. I started to drive to the train station.

In about an hour, we arrived at the train station and climbed out of the car. I helped Loki out of the car and led him into the train station. Some people stared at us because I had Loki's hands tied behind his back. I just smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong.

After a while, we boarded the train and it started on the tracks. Loki sat across from me and sighed. I bit my lip.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm just…tired. I'll be fine after I see Mo."

I just left it alone, but I assumed he was homesick. I remembered Thor telling me how homesick he was when he was banned here.

"I missed my family and friends," he had said. "But most of all, I missed being in Asgard."

I had taken his hand and patted it affectionately. "But, you proved yourself worthy and got to go back." I smiled. "And then you met me when you came back."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "And I'm glad I did."

I smiled at the thought of Thor. Loki glanced at me and looked away. I smiled.

"It'll be alright. I know Thor was homesick," I said, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work. He just sulked.

"It's not that I'm homesick, it's just that…" he trailed off and looked out the window.

For a split second, instead of a demigod, I saw a boy just wanting to be loved and appreciated. Then, it was gone. He scowled and muttered, "When will we get there?"

I moaned, the moment gone. "We'll get there when we get there."

Loki's lip curled and he looked away from me. I looked out the window and saw lighting flash across the sky. I smiled and sighed.

"Oh Thor," I muttered, "where are you when I need you?"

As if he heard me, thunder rumbled, giving me a warm feeling inside. Loki noticed this and stiffened.

"Thor misses you," he muttered.

I turned to him, startled. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Thor misses you. It shows in the sky. I won't have to summon him if he keeps this up."

I smiled and giggled like a school girl. "Keep it up, love," I muttered.

Loki raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Great."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You have pet names now. Mo and I reached that stage ages ago."

My lip curled. "Shut up, Loki."

He chuckled and smiled at me. I realized that Loki wasn't all that bad. He was like an overprotective brother invading your personal space. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"My love life is _pers_onal," I stretched out.

Loki just raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you show it to everyone if it's so _pers_onal?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Because I want everyone to know that I'm in love."

Loki nodded and sighed. "Okay, we will show the galaxy that we are in love."

I gaped at him. "_We're_ in love?"

He realized his mistake. "I meant that you are in love with Thor, and I am in love with Mo."

I nodded. "Of course, I knew that."

Loki chuckled and then looked into the distance. He stood up on his seat and exclaimed, "I'm in love!"

I pulled him back down as everyone stared. "Have you gone loony, Asgardian?"

He sat down and smirked at me. "I'm sure Thor would do the same thing."

I blushed and looked down. "That's none of your business."

He just smiled. I yawned and my eyes started drooping. Loki curled up. "I'm going to bed. You should too, Becky."

I nodded and slowly drifted off.

When I woke up, we had stopped in Raleigh, North Carolina. Loki and I got off the train and I loosened his bonds. I trusted him enough to let him use his hands. But if he abused his freedom, more than his hands would be bound this time.

I hailed a taxi and we got in. Loki gave the driver Mo's address. He drove us to a small house in the country. We got out and went to the door. The taxi drove away. Loki knocked on the door and an elderly lady answered. She smiled at us.

"Well, hello, Loki," she greeted. She turned to me. "And who is this?"

Loki answered for me. "My brother's lover."

The lady let us in and called, "Momae! You have visitors."

A girl about my age with short brown hair and broad features, like any Asgardian, came down the stairs. Her hair was different shades of brown with a dark blue stripe of hair near the front. Her eyes were bright greenish-blue and she was curvy, again like a typical Asgardian.

When she saw Loki, her face brightened. She jumped into his arms and they embraced. I backed away and tried to imagine myself with Thor at this moment.

When Mo let go, Loki kissed her on the lips. "Oh how I missed you, Momo!" he exclaimed.

Mo smiled. "As have I, Loki."

They kissed again and Mo glanced my way. "Who's this, Loki?"

Loki cleared his throat. "This is Thor's lover, Becky."

I waved and glanced at Loki. "Can you please summon him, now?"

Loki stiffened and fidgeted. "About that…I can't really…summon him. I just said that so you would bring me here."

I gasped and backed away. "You lied to me?" I hissed in a whisper. "I can't believe I trusted you."

Loki stepped toward me but I backed away. "Becky, you can still see him."

I growled, "Where?"

Mo shrugged. "In your dreams."

Loki put his arm around her. "Becky, it really isn't that bad. I'll go back to your house and stay with Tony−"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "I don't care what you do or if you get back safely or not. I really don't care."

I walked out the door and slammed it. I ran into the fields and collapsed on a hill of grass. I sobbed my sorrows out and curled up.

"He lied," I muttered.

Suddenly, lighting flashed across the sky. It got closer until it was so close I could touch it. It struck the ground in front of me and standing there was Thor himself. I jumped up and hugged him. He held me as I cried.

He whispered to me, "Loki didn't mean any harm, love."

I pushed away from him. "What do you mean? He manipulated me to get to Mo."

Thor pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I would have done the same thing to get to you, my love."

I smiled and hugged him again. "I know you would've, Thor." I pressed against him. "I missed you, Thor. Why'd you stay away for so long?"

Thor took my chin and looked into my eyes. "I had business in Asgard." He smiled mischievously. "But maybe I could make an exception for you."

Just then, Loki and Mo ran out to us. Loki stopped short when he saw Thor. Thor straightened up.

"Brother, don't ever break her heart again, do you hear me?" Thor threatened.

Loki looked down. "I hear you, brother."

Mo kissed Loki's cheek. "At least we're all happy."

Thor walked over to Loki and pulled him away from Mo. "Loki, I hate to keep you away from Momae, but you must stay with Tony. You are his responsibility. He is probably freaking out right now. You and Becky go back to her house and stay with Tony. Do you hear me, Loki?"

Loki nodded and said goodbye to Mo. Thor took Loki over to me. "I will take you to Becky's house and you must stay there. No exceptions…not even for love."

Loki looked down and scowled. "Fine, brother. But I won't be happy."

I glared at Loki. "Good."

Loki looked at me apologetically and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Becky. But we have to get along. We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

I sniffed and looked away. Thor took my chin in his hand. "Becky, please tolerate my brother. For me."

I sighed and smiled. "For you, Thor, and only you."

I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss before Thor whisked us away to my house. Thor left us at my doorstep and kissed me goodbye before leaving for Asgard. Loki and I went inside and saw Tony muttering to himself. When he saw us, his eyes widened.

"Where were you?" he screamed.

"Relax," I offered, "we just went on a road trip."

I left Tony to deal with Loki while I went back to my room. As I looked out the window, lighting flashed and thunder rumbled. I smiled and fell asleep knowing that I was loved.


End file.
